Sweet Tooth
Sweet Tooth, the Candy Criminal, is an antagonist in Moshi Monsters. Sweet Tooth is a master of disguise, who works as a C.L.O.N.C. agent in Moshi Monsters and is alongside Dr. Strangeglove, the most notable member of the organisation. Sweet Tooth does not take kindly to being asked what their gender is, as "the last Monster to ask is still in the Moshipital, wearing a gobstopper!". They have a total of 2 songs dedicated to them; Sweet Tooth Stomp and There's No Escape From Sweet Tooth. Sweet Tooth promoted the release of Moshi Monsters Magazine issue 12 on The Daily Growl in January 2012. They remarked that Roary was out of the office for the day so they posted in his place. In reality, they had just slipped Roary some Snoozy Swizzle Sticks, which made him fall asleep. Biography Character Encyclopedia Main Sweet Tooth is a nasty piece of dental work, and as rotten as a cavitied tooth! This sugary rascal is a member of the criminal group C.L.O.N.C. and is armed up to the gums with a Hypno Blaster Lollipop, Cavity Candy Bombs, Kaleido Beams and Lolly Lasers! Sweet Moshi, those weapons sound scarily scrumptious! Sweet by name, NOT by nature Nobody knows if Sweet Tooth is a he or a she, and it's best not to ask, as the last monster who did ended up in moshpital! In fact, Sweet Tooth is so frostingly frightening, Simon Growl was too scared to invite the evil one to his studio to record the song Sweet Tooth Stomp, so it was made in the Candy Cane Caves! Candy Cane Caves ''' Sweet Tooth practises using criminal loads of weapons in this delicious lair. The villain's weapon of choice is the Hypno Blaster Lollipop. Wise Elder Furi and Buster Bumblechops are immune to its hypnotic effects, but other monsters can try to fight it by making the sound of a dentist's drill! '''Data File Habitat: Unknown Catchprase: "Sweet Tooth Stomp!" Likes: Counting sweets in jars, scary singing Always spotted: Drooling Notes * Wig made from candy floss. Sweet Tooth saves a honeycomb and desiccated coconut wig for special occasions. * Hypno Blaster Lollipop - you are feeling sugary, very sugary! * Sweet Tooth's drool is actually Pure Evil Treacle, a result of eating too many sweets! General Old Quick, grab your toothbrush because Sweet Tooth is a sugar psycho who's mad, bad and dangerous to slurp. As a leading member of C.L.O.N.C., this deliciously evil candy criminal never goes anywhere without a big bag of tooth-rotting treats and a Hypno Blaster Lollipop. But is Sweet Tooth a he or a she? Who knows because the last Monster to ask is still in the Moshipital, wearing a gobstopper! Sweet Tooth likes licking lollipops and combing cotton candy, but has an aversion to savoury snacks - and dentists! New Sweet Tooth is a nasty piece of dental work and as rotten as a cavited tooth! This sugary rascal is a member of the criminal group C.L.O.N.C.. and is armed up to the gums with a Hypno Blaster Lollipop, Cavity Candy Bombs, Kaleido Beams and Lolly Lasers! Sweet Moshi, those weapons sound scarily scrumptious! Likes Counting sweets in jars, scary singing. Weakness This candy criminal can't stomach savoury snacks. Fact file Gah! This issue's monster Fact File has been taken over by the sinister forces of C.L.O.N.C! Brave Super Moshis can find out all about their arch sugary foe right here. Those of you with a nervous disposition (or cavities) might want to skip the page... Likes: Licking lollipops and combing cotton candy Dislikes: Dentists and savoury snacks Hangouts: Scareforce One and Candy Cane Caves Current Location: Unknown Sweet Tooth is the sugary psycho who's mad, bad and dangerous to slurp! As a member of C.L.O.N.C. this evil candy criminal never goes anywhere without a big bag of tooth-rotting treats. But is sweet Tooth a he or a she? No one knows as the last monster to ask is still in Moshpital, wearing a gobstopper! Does Sweet Tooth always drool? Yes, but that's not drool, it's Pure Evil Treacle, an unfortunate result of eating too much candy! What does Sweet Tooth fire out of the Hypno Blaster? Sweet Tooth's Hypno Blaster fires various things (there's a switch on the stick): diagram *Kaleido Beams (To hypnotise Moshlings) *Cavity Candy Bombs (These make your teeth fall out) *Lolly Lasers (To temporarily knock out an enemy) Can Sweet Tooth hypnotize anyone with that lollipop? Nearly.Wise Monsters such as Elder Furi and Buster Bumblechops are impervious. You can also fight the hypnotism by making the noise of a dentist's drill: 'RIIIEIEIEIEIEEERRR!' Is that real hair, or is it made out of anything? Rumour has it it's a cotton candy wig (or 'syrup', geddit?). Sweet Tooth also has a golden honeycomb wig and a desiccated coconut wig for special occasions! Responsible for Dastardly Delights, the candy company that brought Monstro City: (Scummi Bears, Barfmallows, Lolliplop) Luckily the Super Moshis saved the day and now all three items will boost your monster's health and happiness! Sweet Tooth's hair is a wig made from candy floss and that they have a honeycomb and desiccated coconut wig which is saved for special occasions. Sweet Tooth is always shown drooling and this drool is actually Pure Evil Treacle; a result of eating too many sweets. Their Hypnololly is Sweet Tooth's weapon of choice. They use it to hypnotise, kaleidobop, and mesmerise their victims. In addition, it can also shoot two types of lasers; one makes your teeth fall out and the other knocks monsters out. You can stop from being hypnotized by making the sound of a dentists drill. Fiction Sweet Tooth is a popular character among fans and a loved and valued agent within C.L.O.N.C.. In their appearances as having shown up as the next agent after Dr. Strangeglove, they are sometimes assumed or treated to be lower in rank to Strangeglove, such as in the Pick Your Path books. The only truth is that they are never the big bad of and grander scheme but does like to take part in them. Within C.L.O.N.C., they are rescued from drowning, forgiven for their failure in Season 1 (unlike Strangeglove, Hubbs and Sprockett) and are supposedly still part of the organization after the events of Season 2. In comparison to EX-CLONC member Strangeglove who still does everything in the name of CLONC, Sweet Tooth enjoys the same freedoms by cooking up their own plans and joining Music Rox! without a specific need to do so in the name of CLONC. Glump Mustachio tells a glump-disguised Super Moshi that Sweet Tooth is counting on them . Glump Ned spoke of them being his favourite agent . Super Moshi Missions Season 1 Season 1: Mission 3: Strangeglove From Above They make their first appearance when they are in video contact with Dr. Strangeglove. Season 1: Mission 4: Candy Catastrophe Sweet Tooth is the main villain this time. Cherry Bomb blows Sweet Tooth off their throne, right into Jam River. Season 2 Season 2 Mission 4: Big Top Bally-Hoo Dressed up as "Candy the Clown", Sweet Tooth most likely hypnotised Dr. C. Fingz into believing to be Grand Circus Gig Zoshlingo and used him to figure out how many Moshlings certain Monsters owned, probably to steal them later. Season 2: Mission 10: Cosmic Countdown Making sure everyone is stuck in sticky bubblegum goo, Sweet Tooth flees as Splutnik goes after them. Season 3 Season 3 Mission 6: MopTop Mischief During the Moshi Fest, Sweet Tooth disguised themselves as a shop owner and poisoned Zack Binspin with sweets. When Zack fell ill, they dressed up as him and went on stage to perform. Rolling with being accepted as Zack, the audience booed at the performance, causing Sweet Tooth to strip themselves of their costume and jam a hypnotising tune on their guitar. Zack, when cured, challenges Sweet Tooth to a dance-off. Sweet Tooth simply leaves after losing. It is unclear if Sweet Tooth actions had anything to do with C.L.O.N.C.. Moshi Monsters: The Movie Sweet Tooth's first appearance is on the news alongside Dr. Strangeglove. Due to Katsuma bringing his friends along which Dr. Strangeglove had not planned, he states having "taken steps, deliciously sugary steps to ensure his (Katsuma's) friends are conveniently sidetracked", spoiling Sweet Tooth's upcoming segment. Furi followed a trail of candy, which lead to a pitfall leading to Candy Cane Caves. Captured with the use of a slide and candy creating contraption, Sweet Tooth introduces themselves from to top of a giant candy throne and celebrates their success with "Sweet Tooth Stomp", sung by the hypnotised Candy Caves Roarkers. Due to the hypnotised state of the Roarkers and Sweet Tooth jamming to their own song, they do not notice the protagonists found a way to escape. Once they do, they grab onto their hovercraft and chases the gang in a kart rail scene, with There's No Escape From Sweet Tooth playing in the background, not acknowledged by the characters. Knowing the system of the tracks in the cave, Sweet Tooth manages to remove Diavlo and Luvli from the gang, who are captured by Scare Force One. The other monsters block the path with a giant chocolate cake, which Sweet Tooth crashes into, this being their final scene in the movie. In the end credits they are shown tied to a dentist chair in the "care" of Hansel. Design Sweet Tooth is a yellow monster with a bipedal body style, very similar to that of Poppets but lacks a tail. They have an overly colorful design to commune their candy loving nature, and their drooling due to lack of teeth (not counting their huge buck tooth, hence the name 'Sweet Tooth') and sticky hands are to commune the excessive consumption of said candy. They also have a clown aesthetic going in their makeup, plump red nose and choice of shoe size in different outfits. Their hair is a big curly pink wig made of candy floss. They have tiny pink white striped horns that slightly curve inside and resemble candy canes. They have blue eyes, purple eyelashes and eyelids and on each cheek three freckles that are pink, blue and orange. In "neutral" design -where they do not wear clothing- they wear sky blue boots (Also worn by Poppet and Roary Scrawl). Their belly is visible, appearing as a pink circle on their torso, with a darker pink for their belly button. They have been shown in various outfits through fiction but for performing they prefer a Glam Rock aesthetic. *Glam outfit (Red) - For performance purposes, Sweet Tooth has worn this getup for their Music Rox cover and in MopTop Mischief. It features red glittery leotard, fingerless gloves and big-nosed boot-like plateau shoes with yellow laces and a star on each side. Their belt, glove wrist bands and shoe plateau are covered in facets with a mirrored surface (like a Disco Ball). Their collar has four point folded over their body, the point ending at each shoulder, their middle back and their middle front, just over their golden belt buckle. There are green dots on the collar that makes the whole garment look like space-age clothing. The borders of the collar and leotard are a pinkish red. *Glam outfit (Purple) - A simplification of the red version, which was worn in the Movie. Instead of the space age collar, they now have a pattern on it as they have on their belt, wrist bands and shoe plateau. Their belt buckle is blue and emerald shaped. Trivia *Sweet Tooth has a song on the Music Rox album, Sweet Tooth Stomp. Supposedly, it was recorded in the Candy Cane Caves. This is because Simon Growl was too scared to invite them to his studio to record the song. *You can get a Sweet Tooth's Clown Car as an item. The car is either designed after Sweet Tooth or it is a replica of Sweet Tooth's actual car. *Sweet Tooth says C.L.O.N.C. stand for "Crazy Lovers Of Nice Cake". It is unknown if Sweet Tooth knows the actual name or if that was a distraction to throw people off trail. *"Sweet Tooth" means having a big affinity towards candy, which is very fitting due to their candy theme. It may also refer to their giant bucktooth. Pronoun issues *In the Moshi Monsters Gooperstars World Tour quests, Sweet Tooth was referred as a 'he'. *They were referred to as a "he" in the Moshi Monsters: The Movie novel. *In Big Top Ballyhoo, they were firstly referred to as a "she". This has been altered back to "they" upon request of the community, who contacted staff via e-mail. Gallery Sweet On Throne.PNG|As seen in 'Candy Catastrophe' S7.png S3.png S9.png Sweettoothsaywhat.png Sweet tooth lenny lard cosplay.png|As seen in 'Candy Catastrophe' ST 14.PNG|Sweet Tooth in their rock outfit Strangeglove and sweet tooth.jpg|In "Strangeglove from Above" Sweet Tooth's Clown Car.png|Sweet Tooth's Clown Car Sweet Tooth Wall Art.png|Sweet Tooth Wall Art Sweet Tooth Album Poster.png|Sweet Tooth Album PosterC.L.O.N.C. Mag CLONC Wallpaper.png|Mag CLONC Wallpaper Moshi Monsters: The Movie tumblr_inline_muglzy4py81qcvfr3.png tumblr_n3ym76xyKU1qia7f5o1_1280.png tumblr_n3ym76xyKU1qia7f5o2_1280.png tumblr_n3ym76xyKU1qia7f5o4_1280.png tumblr_n3ym76xyKU1qia7f5o5_1280.png tumblr_n3ym76xyKU1qia7f5o6_1280.png tumblr_n3ylmqee2r1rncec0o1_1280.png Mash Up Cards TC Sweet Tooth series 2.png|Moshi Monsters Mash Up: Super Moshi (series 2) TC Sweet Tooth series 3.png|Moshi Monsters Mash Up: Code Breakers (series 3) Other Sweet Tooth Hypno Blaster.png|Artwork used for the cover of Issue 12 Sweet Tooth Mash-Up Move Sweets.png Sweet Tooth VS Zack Binspin.png Sweet Tooth Jump.PNG Sweet Tooth Logo.PNG VS.png|VS Icon, from Katsuma Unleashed Zack vs sweettooth posters.jpg Sweet Tooth character profile.png Zack Mission 3 1.PNG sweettooth_sm.jpg Signature Sweet Tooth.jpg Category:C.L.O.N.C. Category:Characters